Being Green
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Blaine gets home late one night to a somewhat scary surprise. This is mostly about spa nights and Marvel jokes.


**Because this mental image was too cute not to share.**

* * *

Blaine was already regretting Sam's Epic Video Game Marathon of Bro Bonding Time and he hadn't even gotten back to the loft yet. While he'd enjoyed catching up with Sam and Artie in Artie's dorm and would definitely miss Sam once he went back to Ohio in a couple days, twelve straight hours of Marvel Universe games had left him a little fuzzy around the edges, especially since they hadn't even started until one in the afternoon. Any time he stayed up later than eleven, things got hazy for him.

_Ten more steps, Anderson, you can do this, _he encouraged himself as he finished climbing the staircase to the loft, trying to work up the motivation to get all the way back to the loft and not just pass out in the hallway for some unfortunate neighbor to discover the next morning. _Mr. Cooper is going to call the cops if you don't get to your real bed, Blaine. He already hates you after the Belt Incident._

Somehow he managed to schlep his way down the hall and into the loft without rattling the door too much, slumping against it once he closed it behind himself. He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as he relaxed, a subtle reminder that his fiance was definitely the night owl of their relationship. Blaine pulled himself away from the door and slowly walked towards the noise, figuring Kurt may not have heard his arrival over the din of the sink.

"Kurt? I'm – _holy shit_," Blaine said, jumping back from the bathroom in terror as Kurt turned around. His face was covered in a goopy green moisturizing mask that had dried just enough to make any expression of Kurt's moderately terrifying, especially in Blaine's sleepy state.

"Well hello to you, too," Kurt said, sounding a little perturbed. Blaine could tell he'd be scowling if he could move his face that much.

"I'm sorry, baby. Your Elphaba cosplay threw me a little," Blaine said. He was sincerely apologetic, but he couldn't stop himself from snickering lightly at his own joke. Kurt was even wearing a black bathrobe, for heaven's sake. It was just too perfect.

"Blaine, you've seen me put face masks on about a thousand times by now. It can't possibly be that frightening anymore." Kurt grabbed his body lotion and started rubbing it into his skin a little more roughly than usual. "Not that it should have been frightening in the first place."

"Usually I'm aware that you're putting one on," Blaine pointed out. "This time I came home late at night to a mossy green fiance after playing as the Hulk all day. I thought art was imitating life for a moment there."

"Hey, if I'm turning into _any _superhero, it had better be Captain America," Kurt said, anger dissipating. Knowing Kurt, he probably thought Blaine's moment of panic was hilarious now that he had context. "I mean, I went from scrawny to muscular too, and I knowabout your thing for Chris Evans."

"Does that make me your Bucky Barnes?" Blaine teased. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and smiling.

"Hell no," Kurt said, smiling in the mirror at Blaine. "You, Mr. 'Guys can be divas, too,' would be my Tony Stark."

"For someone who's only seen one Marvel movie, you sound pretty confident in that answer, sweetheart," Blaine said, squeezing a bit tighter.

"You should know by now that I'm always right," Kurt said, capping off his statement by tapping a blob of face mask onto the end of Blaine's nose. "Here, you can have some, too. We'll do a miniature spa night."

"If you insist," Blaine said, scooping a little more out of the jar and onto his face. "Shouldn't you be washing yours off soon?"

"I was hoping my kind, lovely fiance would help me out," Kurt said, giving Blaine his cutest faux-innocent stare. "I didn't want to miss any, and he gives the best temple rubs."

"I see how it is," Blaine laughed. "You're just using me for your own gain, you don't care about my relaxation at all!"

"I promise there'll be a head rub in it for you if you stop whining and help me rinse my face off," Kurt said, sticking out his pinky.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" Blaine said, immediately changing his tune. He linked his own pinky with Kurt's and brought them to his mouth for a tiny kiss.

"You're so easy to buy," Kurt said, smirking slightly through his mask.

"Money can't buy me love, Kurt."

"Are you gonna shoehorn Beatles songs into every moment of our relationship?"

"You betcha."

"I expected nothing less, honestly. Now c'mon, little darling, let's get moisturized and ready for bed before the sun comes."

"Now you're speaking my language." They shared a quick, vaguely citrus-flavored kiss before settling into their spa routine.


End file.
